1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, and more particularly to a surveillance system with electricity converting module and sensors and method thereof for converting dynamic energy into electrical energy by the electricity converting module, for sensing at least one status of fluid by the sensors, and for determining whether to issue the at least one status, a charging status and a power status to a remote server wherein the surveillance system and method thereof are used in a fluid transferring apparatus, such as water, oil and/or liquid related devices, to implement the interconnections based on the Internet of Things (IOT).
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, a sensor for detecting water quality and quantity with manual operation is time-consuming and spends a lot of human resources. For example, the maintenance personnel need to manually detect the detecting water quality and quantity of the water flowing the water pipelines using an instrument on the scene. Consequently, there is a need to develop a system for detecting water quality and quantity based on the Internet of Things (IOT) to solve the aforementioned problem.